Superman
by bella-sk8er
Summary: 'But I can only write this song, and tell you that I'm not that strong. 'Cause I'm no superman.' Fuffy little Trentney one-shot, based on the song Superman by Joe Brooks. Requested by FeelingThePullCallYourName. R&R!


**AN: Okay, I've been wanting to write a one-shot on this couple for a while now, so naturally when FeelingThePullCallYourName asked me to do on based on Joe Brooks song Superman (which fits scary good..), I jumped and said yes. :)**

**Oh, and this is my first time writing**

**Also.. For those of you who read Scripted.. Yeah, it's going on Hiatus or whatever that's called. I'm getting major writers block. Plus school is keeping me pretty busy as well. :P That's pretty much it. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the adorable little couple, and not the amazing song.. sad face.. :(**

I watch her as she walks down the hall, laughing and talking with Bridgette, while I sit here on the ground, trying to write a song about her. I thought it woud be easy, but there's no words to describe how beautiful she is. Nothing to paint a picture of her into someone's head. Sure, you could always say her onyx eyes that always shine and give away her true emotions, the way her body is built perfectly with curves in all the right places. Sometime's I find myself wondering if she's even from this planet, she's so gorgeous.

She says goodbye to Bridgette, who is currently making out with Geoff. As she turns, she catches my eyes and smiles, and then starts walking this way. Oh, God. Why is this so hard. It frustrates me, how everytime she starts to get near me, I run and hide, and do my best to disappear. It makes me feel small, as Noah once told that idiot punk Duncan, like less of a man. But if I don't avoid her, I end up having to talk to her. Return her words, answer all her questions, and I always blow it. I stutter, forget the simplest of words and embarass myself to the point where I want to crawl into a deep hole and stay there for the rest of my life. And no matter how much I try, I know I have no chance with her.

I start to think of Superman. Why, I don't know. Probably because he's my favorite super hero. I wish I could be her Superman, her hero. The person she looks too when she needs help. If I were Superman, I'd fly her to the stars and back, just because. I come back to earth when I hear someone sit beside me. That's when I realize I've been absent-mindedly strumming a tune. I keep playing it, ignoring whoever is beside me for a bit longer, until I memorize the tune. I look up and immediatley wish I hadn't. Cause there she is.

"Hi, Trent." She says.

"Hi." I whisper silently. I set my guitar down, then lean back on my hands. My fingers brush hers, and I feel powerful. I notice out of the corner of my eye that she's blushing. My mind starts to wander again, and I'm wondering if she can feel the power I did. I sigh as I look down at my guitar again and sigh. I can't fly, and I'm not powerful. All I can do is write her a song, but I'm even failing at doing that. I'm not strong either, and I'm definitley not Superman. I look over at her, and hope, with all my heart, that she coud like me for who I am.

Still looking at her, I try to get myself to tell her how I feel. It's not a lie when I say that I can't. I've tried over and over and over again, but I just can't get the words to come out. It feels unreal, and it feels more and more so everytime.

Sometimes I wish I coud read her mind. I wonder if I'd find any trace of me, any thoughts about me, in her head at all.

Just then it clicks. The tune returns to my head, but more insistent now. But this time, lyrics come too. I jump to my feet, grabbing my guitar, and startling the beautiful girl beside me.

"Sorry." I rush out. "I've got it." She looks puzzled.

"Got what?"

"The song I've been trying to write. The one that describes how I feel, and the one that I'll be playing at Chris' stupid Playa Talent Show thing." I say rapidly. Before she can ask anymore questions, or say anything more, I run off, guitar clenched tightly, ready to sign up for the show to sing my song. Or, at least the little part I have figured out.

* * *

I wait as patiently as I can as Beth and Lindsay do their own remix of the song Barefoot Cinderella by Hannah Montanna. They finish and get a few claps, and suddenly Chris is announcing my name. I take a deep breath, and walk out onto the stage. I stand in front of the mic, and stand the crowd. Everyone is here, including her. I smile, gaining confidence.

"So. This song, or I should say chorus since that's all I've got, goes out to someone speacil to me. She's amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, and I think I'm in love with her." I see Gwen blush lightly and smile. So I guess what I'd heard was true. She does like me again. Then my eyes land on who this song is for. I hold her gaze as I finish my announcement. "Court, this is for you." I watch as she blushes like mad and I chuckle. Then I start to sing.

_"If I could be your superman,_  
_I'd fly you to the stars and back again._  
_'Cause everytime you touched my hand,_  
_You feel my powers running through your veins._  
_But I can only write this song,_  
_And tell you that I'm not that strong._  
_'cause I'm no superman,_  
_I hope you like me as I am."_

I finish up, and everyone claps loudly. I smile, but as I scan the crowd, it drops. Courtney is no where to be found. I take a bow, then head back stage. Before I know what's happening, someone is backing me up against a wall, their lips pressed to mine. I push them away from me, only to stare into Courtney's confused face. I just stare at her for a while before pulling her back to me. We stay in the position for what seems like hours, but are really only seconds. When we pull away, she looks me in the eyes.

"Did you mean it?" She asks quietly. I smile and nod, too over joyed at what just happened to speak. I watch as her beautiful face lights up with a smile. A smile I put on her face. She starts to lean in again, but before she does, she whispers the cheesiest, but sweetest words I ever heard.

"You are Superman. My Superman."

* * *

**AN: FLUFFINESS! Heehee. ^^ I love fuffy. And cheesy. :D Haha.**

**To be honest, I have no idea how I feel about this one. So honest thoughts? Please? Just, don't be too harsh, kay? Haha. Laters!**

**Lyrics:**

** There are no words, to paint a picture of you girl  
Your eyes, those curves, it's like you're from some other world  
You walk my way, oh God is so frustrating.**

So why do I disappear when you come near,  
It makes me feel so small,  
Why do I blow my lines, most every time,  
Like I got no chance at all,

If I could be your superman,  
I'd fly you to the stars and back again.  
'cause everytime you touched my hand,  
You feel my powers running through your veins.  
But I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
'Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am, oh yeah, aladadadadi

It aint no lie, I have to tell you how I feel,  
Each time, I try it gets a little more unreal,  
You walk my way,oh God is so frustrating.

So why do I disappear when you come near,  
It makes me feel so small,  
If I could read your mind,  
Girl would I find, any trace of me at all.

If I could be your superman,  
I'd fly you to the stars and back again.  
'cause everytime you touched my hand,  
You feel my powers running through your veins.  
But I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am  
**  
If I could be your superman,  
I'd fly you to the stars and back again.  
'Cause everytime you touched my hand,  
You feel my powers running through your veins.  
But I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
'cause I'm no superman,  
I hope you like me as I am.**


End file.
